


You are the lucky ones

by A_Nobelmonster



Series: Distill the spirit [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Fighting, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Starvation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide mention, Wymack is the patron saint of lost causes, fox riko, kevin is not with wymack, the closet thing to a couple is kev/riko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Nobelmonster/pseuds/A_Nobelmonster
Summary: Fox!riko, Riko comes to PSU when Kevin does.





	1. You know how i feel

**Author's Note:**

> For tumblr user @shihoran because apparently. there was not enough drama in the sick ficlet. a certain someone wanted more silver tipped tounges and unhinged ravens. 
> 
> Because of Tumblr user @bvccvrdi who started Fox Riko for me and she is amazing, hit her up for more content.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or where Riko is a stubborn asshole who shows up to practice and doesn’t wanna leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's in the same 'verse as You are the lucky one but I didn't want to create separate things for such small price nor did I want to make it one work.
> 
> idea credit goes to thea, @bvccvrdi on Tumblr. She's the real og.

“On the court, we stay until practice is done."Riko sounds like a captain, even with his face washed with blush lingering too long to be from the actual practice. 

"and I say when practice is done, Get off my court and go rest Riko.” even Kevin is surprised when Riko says no. though Kevin is fighting with himself internally about not noticing the sickly tone of Riko’s skin earlier. 

“Ravens stay until they are done you…I …I want to stay.” He sounds confused and tired. his hummingbird breathing alarming even Neil. “I can do better.” Allison makes a comment about Riko finally cracking. 

There was a bet on how long. Kevin had been two hours after coming to PSU. Riko’s made it a month. A bird with bound wings suddenly given the freedom of flight with crash. it’s nature.

usually, Riko will only listen to the captain or the coach. Wymack says Riko’s name a little too sharply. a little too much like the master. He stumbles dropping his helmet that had been loosely gripped under his arm. Kevin moves beside him but he’s in no shape to pick up the sick raven. 

Dan senses the direction everything is going in sending the foxes off to the showers ending practice ten minutes early. Wymack walks slowly over to Riko aware minimally of the trauma both Kevin and riko had endured because of Tetsuji.

"I don’t play anyone who is sick or injured Riko. I don’t give a fuck what insane abuse Tetsuji passed off as training. This is my court and i want my players in one piece.“ Riko would look petulant staring blankly ahead if you didn’t know he was sick. 

"No, i’m not going until.” forgoing the niceties Wymack picks up the smaller man.

"- until practice is over. come one its time to go.“ positioning Riko is difficult, positioning a delirious Riko who does not want to be held is particularly trying. He fidgets until Wymack threatens to drop him and then clasps his arms lightly around the older man’s neck burying his closed eyes against cling arms. The rocking motion if walking is as comforting as it makes Riko sick. 

” ‘can walk you know.“ Andrew watches them exit holding open the gym doors smiling. "good for you, didn’t ask.” Kevin follows anxiously. He wants to ask if Wymack knows that Riko is not someone you carry and coddle. that Riko will lash out for being seen as vulnerable. 

He is jealous, of another man touching Riko regardless of it being his dad and he is relieved he is not the one carrying Riko.

its a slow walk to Wymacks car. Riko tries to convince in syrup thick syllabes that he is not sick. That he can get back to the dorms. 

No one has ever carried him like this before. No one has ever said he was too sick to practice wanting him healthy instead. Tetsuji has said come as you are and he had made sure riko arrived at a disadvantage. Wymack asked him to come as his best self. He was to tired and sick and hot to ask why. What it matter as long as he was the best. 

Then again thats why they ran to wymack patron saint of lost causes. because he cared when others saw liability.

Wymack puts Riko in his bed at the dorms. Tells kevin to let him sleep for a while and then get him to shower if he can. Wymack goes to the girls dorm borrowing cough medcine and aspirin when the taller raven admits they have no cold& flu supplies only an ice pack. 

“I want you to watch him, food, rest, liquids got it? I don’t want him anywhere near practice until his temperature is normal again. And so help me god if you let him convince you he’s fine I’m signing both of you up for a Tri-Athalon. ” and Kevin watches Wymack leave and the novel taste of parental concern with it in awe. He looks at riko under his white, not black covers tucked in and feels assured. That they are exactly where they are supposed to be. 

that they can be more than the septic cancer of their former selves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vulnerable Riko makes me feel better. So does writing indulgent things with caring wymack and tentatively happy Kevin.
> 
> wrote this after a bad day.


	2. You know how i feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riko has a breakdown and Wymack promises to save him.

He’s got poison in his smiles and rage in his eyes, that’s what Kevin tells him when he gets like this. 

So angry he’s numb. So angry that all the blood in his blood is connected between his fists and heart. 

Riko is tired of acting like he wants to be with the foxes or love a sport that he hates or feel the dismissal of his father’s eyes surrogate or not.

He is no captain or co-captain with the foxes. That makes him useless. scared. Muscle fibers tinder that sparks with every step on the court a biblical act of self-immolation. 

Frankensteins monster fell like Riko to his father’s prejudice but he did not despair for long he met the townspeople as the monstrous thing he was.a purpose. 

“If the nest was so perfect why are you here Riko?” 

“Go to one of these first class universities if you hate being here so much.”

“I’ve heard rumors about the Ravens. That if you don’t master a drill they starve you. Is that why you’re so small? too fucking stupid so you had to practice your ass off.” 

Kevin tenses, he’s already backing away. coward. His tastes have always been fair weather unable to appreciate the voracious storm of Riko’s anger as holy as it is innate. 

The jar in Abbey’s room containing the cotton balls cracks egg like ease against the window ledge. 

The stool, however, shatters the window forcing Seth to duck hair glittering with blue glass. 

“I’ll tell you why I came to this third rate miserable excuse for a college team. Because I was going to fucking kill myself after graduation and Kevin asked me not to. Because Kevin fucking day said he was going to fix everything.” Abbey's gone to get Wymack aware of the useless shock sticking Kevin to the door frame. 

Riko lunges pushing Seth against the corner of the counter where momentum knocks the taller boys head against it. 

“You don’t fucking understand. I hate it here. I hate everything and I didn’t have a choice. I have never had one goddamn choice in my life.” Wymack lifts Riko off of Seth, the taller man knocking Riko’s head back before being restrained by Kevin whose finally semi-coherent. 

“Kevin get set out of here.” Wymacks arms brace Riko’s arms against his chest. “Kevin get Seth the fuck out of here now!”. Seth almost manages to break free of Kevin's grip but Matt grabs the back of his shirt tearing it as they leave the room slamming the door shut. 

His nails are short but they tear lines into Wymacks skin. Riko feels like paper and blood is the only ink that will adhere to his surface. Wymack sets Riko onto the ground quickly. 

“Do you mind telling me what the hell all this is about?” There are three more jars on the counter. Wymack traces Riko’s gazes. 

“We’ll be safe at PSU Riko. Wymack, he’s my dad. Once I tell him he won’t let anything happen and even if I don’t tell him he’s always taking in strays. Riko, please I don’t want to lose you.” Riko takes the silence to throw a jar filled with tough depressors. “Real fucking pathetic isn’t it? That I have to tell you that Kaleigh got pregnant when you to got together because Kevin is that weak.”

there is glass all over the floor Riko trips kicking the examination bed. “I’ll tell you another secret.” He says looking through the veil of black hair obscuring his lightless eyes. Wymack watches blood outline Riko’s palms. the backs of his calves. “Tetsuji owns us. He’s not going to let his biggest investments cause a scandal. I wouldn’t be surprised if we were dragged back in the middle of the night. And when that happens Tetsuji really will Kill him. Probably even me. Because loose ends are embarrassing. “ 

There isn’t enough blood. No one is crying in pain. It's not enough.He still laughs though. “My father will be happy to be rid of me.”

“No one is taking you back if you don’t want to go Riko.” Wymack is barring his mutilated arms to Riko in a placating gesture. 

“No their not because I'll slit my throat before I let anyone put me in a cage again.” 

“Riko.” and it’s the smaller man's perfect media smile that comes out to play. 

“What is it, David? are you going to tell me how much I have to live for? How it's a waste of talent?” that even Kevin won’t look at Riko unless he has an exy racquet in his hand. See past the prodigal banner. 

Wymack crouches eye level with Riko

“Screw them. Tetsuji, your father. I have your contract now. I’ll sit outside your dorms the whole time you're here if I have to. You don’t want to go? then fight. Yeah, you could kill yourself. It would be a damn shame of talent too but you die in that cage then Riko.” 

the pulse in his ears raises, he’s gripping the glass under his hands hoping to teacher himself to the moment to be lucid enough for the sincerity in Wymacks eyes. 

“You think you can protect me from the face of exy? with criminal ties to his Yakuza brother? do not waste my time.”

“You said it wouldn’t be long until they came for you and Kevin. Give me the semester. Hide in the public where there will be consequences if they try. Give me the semester and then, either way, you will have your answer.”

Riko sags against the wall feeling small and broken open. 

“Kevin, now you? you know I'm not innocent. My hands are bloody. You save me and you may learn to regret it. “ a monster will do monstrous thing. a scorpion stings because it is in its nature. 

stupid savior complex. 

“That doesn’t sound like a no. You let me worry about what I will and will not regret. “

the door opens and Abbey peeks around to make sure Riko is done with his tantrum. 

“Does it ever get tiring carrying that cross David?” The fox coach waits for an answer. “ Fine whatever, have the semester. If it goes bad I'll get what I want anyways and your team might have its first decent season.” 

Abbey asks if she can tend to his wounds, she helps him onto the examination bed stupidly careful of him. He doesn’t say anything else. Lets wymack and Kevin stand in his peripheral vision as the nurse cleans his hands. 

Wymack saw the poison in his smile and the wrath burning his organs to cinder inside and extended his hand. Riko doesn’t know what to say to that.


End file.
